


【授權翻譯】喋喋不休 Babble On

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Aurette合集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Severus Snape, Post-War, Romance, Unspeakable Severus Snape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 一個人緊張時的習慣，是另一個人的神經上的樂趣。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Aurette合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】喋喋不休 Babble On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babble On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706129) by Aurette. 



> A/N：我的存貨中的小短篇，籍此希望能讓術後需要一些事在復原時分散注意力的Hebe GB和遇到各種不太幸運的小事和需要一些故事閱讀的pilky高興。沒有被校對，所以，那，請慢用了。
> 
> ——
> 
> 授權：[](https://imgur.com/sda3nTt)
> 
> 一切都不屬於我

赫敏站在櫃檯前，不耐煩地用ID卡的邊緣敲打著陳舊的木頭。她看了看錶，瘙了瘙耳朵，在一個她長袍袖子上她沒有留意到的一處搓了搓，然後再次繼續敲打。好一會兒後，她再次重複這個循環。

終於，她聽到櫃檯後的腳步聲，並挺直腰骨。

「喏。」在她抱著的那堆資料後的老女巫說。「摩洛·法特先在妖精條約上的筆記，從1367年至1372年。」她把那疊資料嘭地放下，一朵由灰塵形成的蘑菇雲突兀地升起。

赫敏看了看那足足有一尺高的資料。「噢，我的。你是不是拿了比我申請的還要多？你真的很好，真的，但我特意要那些資料就是因為它們是最有可能提到相關的資訊。上星期我花了一場好長的時間蒐集最有可能包括我在找的先例的年份，而我相當肯定我已經縮小了範圍。」

「的確。」那女人說，把她的申請單遞回給她。「享受你的閱讀吧。」

「謝謝，我應該，或者，這樣說，我應該嘗試。我得承認我在讀書時期應該受夠了妖精戰爭了，非常感謝，而被給予這任務與把我的牙齒磨尖一樣令人有所得益。但是，一個人不該逃避她的責任，我是一個有團隊精神的人，不管如何。習慣了在團隊中工作，你知道，我在這些天獨自花費了一些時間是有一些特別的原因的，但我相當懷念是團隊中的一份子的日子。不，我不會抱怨。你不會告訴他們我抱怨了對不對？不管如何，這只是一個小抱怨。完全不重要。他們不會把這個項目交給我的，如果其他人在之前都沒有抱怨過的話，你知道。」

圖書館管理員清了清喉嚨。「我不用提醒你如果你再次嘗試把它們其中一個放在包裡逃跑的話保護咒會再次響起來，對不對？」

赫敏雙頰通紅。「那是好幾個月之前了……」她抓起那些資料嘆氣。「我很少重複犯同一個錯誤兩次。我向你保證那不是一場未遂的盜竊，倒不如說是在追趕中繼續我的研究的渴望，你知道。真的，如果你想一想，為什麼見鬼的會有人想偷那些六百年前有關一段模糊得只有賓斯教授會感興趣的歷史？實際上，我認為如果你需要找一個對這些東西感興趣的妖精將會是非常困難的，我不是在抱怨，注意——」

赫敏看著圖書館管理員轉身走進一大堆一大堆的資料中。她嘆氣，走到魔法部閱讀室，用屁股推開門。

她走過所有桌子，穿過好幾個書櫃，並直行到她角落裡她最喜歡的軟椅子堆。

當她抵達時，她看到有一個已經被佔領了。

「嗨，教授!」她低聲叫。「噢，我猜現在你只是斯內普先生了。」

西弗勒斯·斯內普從他在看的那本大部頭稍稍抬頭一瞥，向她點了點頭。他繼續閱讀。

她把她的那疊資料放在茶几上並坐下。她的椅子在他的旁邊，稍稍向他的傾斜，中間有一張小桌。

「自從我們拿到梅林勳章後我都沒有見過你了。你看起來很健康。你最近怎樣？你也在這里工作嗎？我之前沒有見過你。」

他深深的嘆氣以作回應，他放下他右腿並翹起左腿。

「好吧。對不起。」她從包裡拿出一疊羊皮紙和一瓶墨水。「不用在意我。這只是一個我在戰後養成的緊張時的習慣。我向你保證我會對任何一個坐在這裡的人胡言亂語。我答應你我會在開始閱讀後閉嘴。」她挖出幾枝羽毛筆，檢查過筆尖是鋒利的，然後把包放到一邊去。「那裡，看？我搞定了。在他們在今天完結時把我扔出去前你不會再從我口中聽到一個字了。」她拿起最舊的資料。「不管如何，見到你真好，先生。」

她再一次偷看他，抓住了他低頭看書前在她身上的眼光。他有那種典型的迷茫表情，被一絲隱晦的恐懼完善——她的每個同事在她開口時有的那種。她嘆氣。至少他沒有脫口而出說類似他剛剛想起他在屋子後施了一個燙衣咒並立馬跑掉。

把注意力放在她的研究上，她潛進去，搜尋著與魔法生物權益有關的判例。

三小時後，她被一本書的重擊打擾了。她抬頭看到斯內普站著發出那種充滿整個房間的那種椅子刮過地板的聲音。

「噢，現在是關門時間了？已經？」

「是。晚安，格蘭傑小姐。」

她在他離開時安靜地對他眨眼，一直看著他直到他的長袍旋出視線之外。

：

赫敏在第二天滿手臂抱著另一堆資料再次回到她的沙發。又一次，她看到斯內普先生在閱讀一本非常厚的書。

「那個，又見面了！」她把資料扔下。「我在這五年間沒有見過你，但現在在這星期卻遇到你兩次！你真是幸運！」她坐下。「這是昨晚發生在我身上的——當我在吃杯麵時——我忘了告訴你我很喜歡你在髮型上的改變。非常整齊，非常整潔。你看起來年輕了許多。而我也喜歡那些長而分開的劉海。這讓你看起來很神秘。最好保留這神秘感，你不想讓任何人變得過分熟悉，對不對？」她挖出她的用具。「除了我之外，當然。你在此別無選擇，如果你打算繼續使用那張桌子的話。」

她向後躺並拔出第一份資料。「合理的計劃，安靜。沒有防禦，只是在嘗試說任何廢話，而很明顯你是一個知道不要浪費自己的時間的男人。」她咧嘴笑。「你已經受夠教導那些笨蛋白痴魔藥學了，我估計。」她翻開至第一頁。「這裡，看？你再次成功活下來了。但是，你非常擅長如何生還，對不對？我，本人，也很感激，同樣地。」

她飛快地對他分神笑了笑，她的思緒已經沉醉在工作中，但也抓住了他雙唇被逗笑了的扭曲。她咧嘴笑並開始工作。

：

「你還是在這裡！真的，我們得停止這樣的見面。」她說，把她的資料放下。「人們會開始說閒話。」她坐下並拉開她的包。「事實上，不他們不會。他們知道我不是那樣的人。至少大部分人。赫伯特總在那裡。他是植物分類司的而因為某些神秘的原因他認為他和我墮入了愛河。他聽到別人說我和某個人在一起——不是我曾經有過——後大概會非常生氣。我猜他被昏迷咒擊中過太多次了。不過如何，放心，如果有人因為我開始散播與你有關的惡毒謊言，大概只會是說你絕對是聾的。」她拔出她的用具。「你知道，因為你沒有尖叫地跑出房間，我認為你值得一個小小的獎勵。」

她俯向他的椅子，而他抬起頭，十分警惕。「我每天都會在這裡從兩點待到關門。只是一個預告。你知道，萬一你在未來想要避免我的口部習慣。」她向後躺會並伸手拿起她的包，拉出她以往記下的筆記。「我看到你在閱讀阿斯莫德[1]。你在為強身劑做小小的資料蒐集嗎？不是為了你自己，當然。你不太會是那種會在意——或者甚至說是需要——這些的人。但我相信這個應該滿暢銷的。你應該能賺得盤滿缽滿，我肯定。你知道阿斯莫德是被海盜殺死[2]的嗎？符合時事，因為明天明顯就是國際海盜模仿日[3]，根據在我的部門中年輕的實習生們說。」她翻開一份資料。「好了，非常可愛，一如既往。」

：

「嗨，找到你了！在一個大部頭中挖寶藏呢，我知道。[4]」她甩下她的資料。「好了。夠了。你今天有什麼收穫嗎？」她俯身過去看他的書。

他用一隻修長的手指指著他看到的部分，合上書後把封面朝她傾斜。

「鄧尼爾·司拉舍，呃？[5]我不是很了解他。是「他」對不對？今晚回家後我需要查一下多態肽。我對這是什麼毫無頭緒。」

她坐下打開包，而他則回到閱讀之中。「我常常都在發現一些我從來都沒有聽說過的事時感到非常興奮。學海真的無涯！你怎會不想通曉萬事？」

他哼。

她微笑，在她的小包中挖出她的羽毛筆。「噢，對，哈哈。我懂這個笑話。好球，先生。真的是個好球。對的。我是萬事通。輕輕鬆鬆地用我對知識沒有盡頭的渴求煩擾其他人。你是第一個，但不會是最後一個，我向你保證。沒關係。我習慣了。」她抓起第一份資料。「就像因為他們認為我會著迷得意識不到那是多麼無趣所以我習慣了被委派最愚蠢的研究一樣。」

她盤坐在她的椅子上並打開資料。「好了。我要開始了；告訴媽媽我愛她。」

她沉浸在她的研究中，但注意力卻在斯內普俯身過來執起她的羽毛筆時被分散了。他在躺回去繼續閱讀前在她的羊皮紙上亂塗了一個字。

她轉過頭閱讀：『 _ 啊。 _ [6]』

她在他在書後假笑時忍不住咯咯地笑了起來。「我喜歡你的性格，斯內普先生。誒，真的。[7]」

：

赫敏走到她的椅子，在看到斯內普的椅子空無一人時停了下來。這是這幾個星期來他第一次沒有出現。她把東西放下，環顧他們平常坐著的空間。突然轉身離開，她走到閱讀室的中間，然後繞圈走，偷偷地看其他椅子。

她再次站在房間中心，奇怪地感到被拋棄和迷茫，直到外面的門被打開，斯內普大步走進房間，一身黑袍翻滾著。她安心地吐出一口氣並對他微笑。

「我們有點晚了，是不是？」她問，而他手抱著書，禮貌地示意他們的椅子。她在他身邊與他步調一致。「我有點擔心，我得說。我討厭習慣被打斷。這會令我好幾天的效率都不怎麼樣。你沒有遇到什麼糟糕的意外實在太好了。我剛才就是嘗試想出能確定你安全無恙的辦法。我的意思是，不管如何，你是一個緘默人。甚至沒有人承認你在這裡工作，所以他們一定不會告訴我你是不是請假了。噢，不要這麼驚訝。我有焦慮症，但這不會令我變蠢。但是，你一定不用害怕我不慎的言行。我喋喋不休，但我從不四處胡亂說秘密。這就是為什麼我沒有再用你在閱讀什麼和研究什麼這類的問題打擾你。不是說你會回答我，但 _ 我 _ 聰明得從你閱讀的書把一切拼湊出來。我已經停止了。放心閱讀。我已經放棄從資訊進行外推了。」

她坐下，而他也如此，打開他的書。她快速地在她的包裡翻找並從她的資料堆上抓起第一份資料。「我真高興你沒事。」

他抬起頭，在繼續閱讀前禮貌地點了點頭。

：

「週年快樂，斯內普先生！」

他從書中抬起頭，臉上明顯是一無所知的驚訝。他在挑眉並疑惑地盯著她前環顧了四周。

「自我們開始我們的私會已經有一個月了。為了慶祝，我買了一個禮物給你。」她把她的文件放到茶几上並在她的包中挖掘著。「這裡，」她拿著一張紙說。「這是一張博金博克的禮品卡。」

他接過去，展示了以一個拿到了一塊骯髒的尿布的人應有的熱情。

「噢，別擔心。我沒有花錢。我把它轉贈給你。不太有禮貌，我知道，但它對我毫無用處，但我認為它可能會對你有。我只是想給你一些什麼獎勵你一路以來容忍著我。其他還會這樣做的人只有哈利和羅恩了。我以不再參與家庭聚會作他們的獎勵。我有時候會和他們吃午餐或者晚餐，但也就是這樣了。他們必須給我寫信告訴我他們最近都怎樣了。我從來沒有給予過他們插嘴的機會。當他們是你非常關心的人時這非常尷尬。但是，說真的如果那是一個我毫不關心的人我已經不再在意了。而這也令我認為你值得一張禮品卡。不管如何，我在意你的意見，也不想比必要更多地懲罰你。」

她打開她的資料。「不論怎樣，給自己買點好東西。如果你在那店裡能這樣做的話。」

「謝謝。」他回覆，在她迷失在研究時他把它塞進了口袋。

她不知道時間過去了多久——她在羊皮紙上寫了三尺筆記——在斯內普輕輕地踢她的腳踝時。

「嗯？」她對他眨眼，因為習慣的改變而有些許煩躁。

他把目光移到右邊再移回來，才把目光放回書上。她轉身，看到赫伯特站在兩尺之外。

「是？」

「我問了你你喜不喜歡那張卡。」他緊張地說。

「卡？噢！那張卡！呃。喜歡，那個，呃。非常，感謝你可愛的禮品卡。我立馬就想到了怎樣好好利用它了。至於你的問題——我肯定原因是因為你打擾了我的研究——我恐怕答案會是，『不是今晚』。你看——」她有點驚慌地看著斯內普，希望得到一些啟示。「你看到我需要重新整理我的調料櫃。這是我在星期五晚上會做的事。對，就是這樣。每個星期五晚，當我回到家後，我會把所有東西清理出來並量度它們以檢查我的用量。我在爐灶旁有一個小勾掛著一個表格。我今晚不可能跟你吃晚餐了，我恐怕。這是調料之夜。正是如此。非常抱歉。我想我很快就會有胡椒短缺，而適當的量度非常緊急，我恐怕。真的不太方便。也許你會想問問別人？」

赫伯特眨了眨眼。「要不明晚？我的表親有看古怪姐妹的票……」

「抱歉。浴室藥櫃之夜。我需要點算一下衛生——」

「 _ 格蘭傑小姐！ _ 」

她閉上嘴巴看著斯內普，因為在同一星期——更不用說在同一天——聽到他的聲音兩次而感到驚訝。「是？」

「此時無聲勝有聲。」他轉過頭。「赫伯特，是嗎？我認為你應該知道格蘭傑小姐在嘗試不要傷害到你。她，事實上，在和另一個人約會。現在，幫我們一個忙，走吧。」

「不，她沒有！」赫伯特固執地斷言。

斯內普挑眉。「你肯定留意到那些流言對嗎？」

「和你是聾的有關的那些？」

「不。」斯內普惱怒地說。「 _ 其他 _ 流言。」

赫伯特臉色發白地看著赫敏。「所以那些流言是真的？」

她嘗試讓她的臉看起來不那麼驚訝。「不比我想要的多。」她咕嚕。

她在赫伯特沒精打采地離開時咬著唇以保持安靜。當他走了後，她轉向她的椅子同盟。「噢，我得說，這做得太好了。謝謝你，先生。你是一個體貼的男人。」

他給了她一個疼痛的表情。「你真的會量度你的調味料嗎？」

她咯咯地笑。「我家沒有調味料。我完全不會做菜。」

他搖頭。「你是一個糟糕的說謊者，格蘭傑小姐。」

她微笑。「謝謝。」

她再次低頭看回她的筆記，但注意到人們開始收拾東西並離開的聲音。「噢該死，已經是時候了嗎？」

斯內普點頭並站起來。

她期待地等著他的慣例，『晚安，格蘭傑小姐。』，但反而，他轉身向著她，看起來有點……緊張。

「是？」她鼓勵。

「因為今天是我們的紀念日，而且我知道調料之夜只是個謊言，我在想你會不會介意一起吃晚餐。」他作了一個怪相。「和我。」

她眨了好幾下眼，然後咧嘴笑的雙眼幾乎睜不開了。「這太好了！我只需要幾分鐘收拾我的東西，然後我得把我的筆記拿上辦公室並把它們分類好。我還需要另外的幾分鐘換掉我的鞋。我有一雙可愛的露跟涼鞋，是我今早穿的，因為它們很配短裙，但我之後就換成了這些老東西因為我這個早上需要在辦公室裡跑來跑去，而穿著平底鞋讓我移動得更快。不管如何，我相信你需要做一些不可言說的事也需要幾分鐘振作起來。我可以在十五分鐘後和你在飛路網見？除非你想再晚一點。那同樣可以接受。不論如何，我以為你想在工作後直接離開因為我們可以說已經在一起了，然而——噢親愛的 _ 眾神 _ ，你是個魔藥大師有什麼是我能喝的讓我在破壞另一個第一次的約會前閉上我的嘴？我真的，真的很想和你一起吃晚餐，而我如果在我有這個機會前破壞了一切的話我一定會很傷心。只是——」

他伸出手向下，拇指按著她的唇，有效地使她安靜起來。「我會在十五分鐘後與你在飛路網見面，格蘭傑小姐。」他輕輕地撫摸了一下她的下唇，放開了她。

「叫我赫敏。」她低語。

：

「所以我就在那裡，在那個在洗禮用的聖洗池，像一個討厭鬼地喋喋不休並抱著那個用盡一切想要擺脫我的手的嬰孩。我完全被說服了要把他的頭先放下。我最終還是成功閉了嘴一段長時間以呼入一口氣，而在這途中，那無恥的小屁孩尿滿了他的尿布。那真的是超級響！而我甚至找不到一個合適的方法形容那味道！不管如何，這就是我意識到我不適合要小孩的時候。我能裝作若無其事得足夠夠來送禮物給我的教子並和他吃蛋糕，但我需要花費太多精力掩飾那男孩其實會讓我起雞皮疙瘩。他像一個鈕扣般可愛，理智，而我在指望你永遠不會跟哈利說我這樣說了他的兒子，不是說你會跟哈利說話，但如果你有一天想向我報仇這將會是一個有毀滅性後果的方法。不管如何，回到我的重點，如果你邀請我一起吃晚餐是因為任何在友情之外的原因，就是說你期待也許我們能一起探索未來，我會非常願意。但是我就是覺得我得在一起開告訴你小孩不會是優先的才算公平。完完全全的。不。討厭他們，事實上。當然，在這時提起其實很可能是極其不恰當的，尤其是在第一次約會——這是一場約會，對不對？」

斯內普從賬單抬起頭，點頭。

「噢，真好。你看，我的內在還是留意到我在讓自己變得非常討厭——我不是瞎的。我看到那些侍應老是對我——而那裡有一道小聲音繼續尖叫著，『閉嘴！閉嘴！』，但我在多年來一直不理會它，那可憐的乖乖。在你詢問之前，對，我有去過聖芒戈而，不，那不是一個魔咒、詛咒或者毒咒諸如此類的。那只是一個我在戰後撿起來的奇異的心理上的習慣。」

他站起來並拿起她的斗篷，拿著它離開。她站起來並轉身。

「我同樣在麻瓜醫生上花了好大一筆錢，但他們全都想跟我聊聊我的過去並深入到底是什麼引致的而那不會管用的，對不對？我能跟他們說什麼？而且坐著跟人說自己的問題真的非常奇怪。即使是我。那個，你看起來像一個例外，你是一個很好的聆聽者。」

他伸出他的手肘，而她在他們離開餐廳時微笑著把她的手臂滑進去從中穿過。

「事實上，我認為你有機會有一點受虐狂的特質。我的意思是，當你仔細想一想，為什麼你邀請 _ 了 _ 我一起吃晚餐呢？不是我並沒有享受。那非常美味，而我也真的很享受你的陪伴，我也喜歡被人看到挽著一個受尊重的紳士的臂彎。但你會有什麼得益？真的？你一定得承認想讓自己陷入一個自己不能參與的無盡的對話非常奇怪。」

她在他停下來環顧四周時停下。對角巷在這晚因為情侶都外出逛商店或者準備吃晚餐而非常繁忙。而終於她是他們中的一員了。她轉身朝他微笑。而當他回笑時她那微笑咧成一個露齒的笑容。

「那個，」她說。「那真的美妙至極。我無法用言語表達我有多享受，斯內普先生。事實上，我可以。如果你有心情聽的話，我大概能花接下來的一小時確切地告訴你我有多享受。說真的——」

他再次用拇指按住她的唇，而她微笑。她喜歡他處理這境況的輕鬆。看著其他人嘗試想出讓自己看起來很機智真的很煩人，她又不是不知道問題的存在。

「赫敏，你在睡覺時也會說話嗎？」

「你會想查明嗎？」在他移開他的手時她脫口而出。「坦白說我不肯定，但，我不認為我會。當我還小時我記得我會說夢話吵醒自己，但也不是很頻繁。我起來的時候會非常尷尬，就像有人看到了一樣，而我讓自己丟了臉。我已經有很多年沒有這樣做過了，所以我只能猜測要麼我不再這樣做，或者我已經找到在睡夢中無視自己的方法。那是單純的好奇嗎？還是你在嘗試引導我到某一個方向？因為這問題在我的腦海很久了，而我想研究也許會很有趣。那是，如果你感興趣的話。如果那只是一個隨便問出來的問題歡迎無視我的回答。不用感到——」

她在他把她拉近並親吻她時嘆氣。他溫暖的雙唇滑過她的，完完全全地偷走了她的呼吸。當他退開時，她帶著美麗的安靜盯了他一分鐘。

「噢，」她最終暈乎乎地說。「效果挺好的，對不對？」

「我是如此認為的。我一直都很好奇這會不會有效。」

「真的？多久了？」

「大概兩星期吧。」

她朝他的假笑微笑，在醒悟時咧嘴笑。她抓住他長袍的前襟。「我想不出要說什麼！再親我一下！」

他把她拉近並從善如流。當他再次把頭拉開時，他用他那雙半垂的眼睛看著她。

「你有最迷人的眼睛。」她安靜地說。「你知道嗎？」

他盯著她，明顯等待著她繼續，在她沒有時微微一笑。

「謝謝。」他說。他轉身，拿起她的手用手臂挽著，並沿著街道開始走。

「是什麼讓你邀請我一起吃晚餐？」她問，咬著唇。

「我想。」他說。

「是，但為什麼？我很清楚我非常煩人。」

他乾笑。「在這些我們一起閱讀的星期，在你的喋喋不休之間，你成功地表達了你對我還活著很高興，你喜歡我的體型，而且你對我的研究——不是說我能談論它——也有興趣，你忍受著我令人難以忍受的安靜，也沒有因為我的存在而有一絲一毫的恐慌。這些都不是什麼常見的特質。加上你很吸引人也極度聰明，我又怎能不喜歡你？」

她對他展現了她最大的笑容。「這些話同樣適用於你，先生。」

「西弗勒斯。」

她嘆出他的名字，「西弗勒斯。」

他把她拉近，再次親吻。在他退開時，她第一次——或者在一段說很長，很長的時間後——感受到平靜。她把頭放在他的肩上，而他們走進大街時他的手臂挽著她的。

「關於你的喋喋不休。」他說。「你還記得霍格沃茨有多吵嗎？」

她點了點頭，因為自己終於閉上了嘴而有點害怕開口。

「我也一樣。二十年來我已經因為那一整個城堡的不受約束的孩子而聽不見了，而我唯一放鬆的機會只有在假期回家的時候。而重點是，我不能避免地一刻都等不及了想要回去。」他在再次開口前在步行道上走了一段路。「你問我為什麼我會讓自己忍受你的喋喋不休。這不複雜。我想念聲音。我住在一間安靜的房子，我在一間安靜地辦公室工作，我還在一間安靜的閱讀室研究。我不能跟別人說我的工作，我非常不善於進行對話，而我對缺乏知識上的好奇的人毫無耐心。」他停下來轉身。「你明白了嗎？我 _ 享受 _ 你的喋喋不休。」

她對他微笑。

「你 _ 被 _ 批准在這個時候說點什麼了。」他的聲音中有些許關心。

她搖了搖頭，固執地，並緊緊地靠得更近地擁著他。

他輕笑。「還有有關你早前的問題，對，如果你想的話，我相信有一種或者兩種抗焦慮魔藥我們能嘗試。找到正確的比例和劑量需要一些時間，但我想我能幫你，如果你想要我的幫助的話。

「真的？」她脫口而出。「噢，這太棒了！因為我嘗試過幾次麻瓜治療，而我得說我十分討厭那些副作用。大部分時間我都感覺我在水底下艱難地行走。還有便秘！親愛的眾神啊，這見鬼的是什麼回事？從來沒有人告訴我治療抑鬱症和腹瀉有關。我好幾個月都塞住了。我最後還是把那該死的東西扔出來了——我後來才發現這真的是個屎點子因為我有可能會痙攣的，但我沒有，所以讓它們見鬼去。我有提到體重上的增加嗎？我花了幾乎一年時間才把我治療是增加的兩英石[8]減掉！我們怎能不因為變胖和便秘而感到憂鬱，如果我問你的話？我對麻瓜藥物再無耐心了。除了偶爾的布洛芬外——抱歉但這一種在治療生理痛時效果比魔藥還要好的藥物。不是說我現在就在忍受，注意。以防萬一也許你因為那夢話研究會想知道。我們現在就要研究嗎？還是我應該靦腆一點，因為這是我們第一次的約會？我認為我應該告訴你我沒有扭捏作態的心情。我已經孤單寂寞了見鬼的長的一段時間了，而我有點怕也許你明早起床你的心已經變了。我認為我應該好好利用這段你因為食物和飲料而變得遲鈍的時間。你是怎樣想的？有覺得自己身為一個研究夥伴被利用了嗎？」

他抱著她轉圈，直到她緊緊地貼著他的胸膛，並再次親吻她。「去你的家還是我的？」

她微笑並再次靠上去回親他。「你的。絕對是你的。」

他擁抱著她並轉了轉身。

伴隨著安靜的啪一聲，他們消失了。

～fin～

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：希望你喜歡。我有另外幾個故事在寫作中，但現在看來完結似乎是遙遙無期了。
> 
> [1]Asmodeus：作者typo為Asmodius，猶太神話中的魔王，傳為七大罪的色欲，擁有三個頭：一個女性的頭，一個牛頭，一個羊頭。
> 
> [2]我查不到他是怎樣死的。
> 
> [3]Talk Like a Pirate Day：在每年的9月19日。在這個節日大家都要像海盜一樣說話。
> 
> [4]Ahoy! Thar he be! Diggin’ for treasure in a mighty tome again, I see.：海盜口音，翻不出來……
> 
> [5]Duniel Thrasher, eh?：海盜口音。
> 
> [6]Arrrr：海盜口音。另一個有趣的fact——這同樣是我被甜得大叫的聲音（X）創辦人和人比賽時，某個人受傷後喊出Arrrr，創辦人從此得到靈感，原本打算定下同一天為國際海盜模仿日，但因為該天是6月6日D-Day，所以最後採用了前妻的生日。
> 
> [7]Aye, I do：Aye就是Yes，在我單方面自作多情地四捨五入後就是我願意。
> 
> [8]Stone：一英石大概等於十四磅。


End file.
